Honey, I've been shrunk
by Reader101w
Summary: Drakken's new and improved shrink ray gets him in a nasty sitch when he, Shego and team Possible are shrunk down to the size of an inch.
1. Shrinkage

**Honey, I've been shrunk.**

This story is based on a plot bunny given to me by **MaceEcam**. If you happen to find any similarities with 'honey, I shrunk the kids', these are purely coincidental and fully intended.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 1: Shrinkage**

"The moment is finally here Shego," Drakken said happily, "I have finished rebuilding my shrink ray."

"Are you sure its not another blow up?" Shego smirked.

"Very funny Shego," Drakken growled, "this time I will not try to shrink myself, the ray is strong enough to shrink entire cities. I will hold the world literary in my hands."

Shego sighed at sight of her boss ranting and laughing, "What's the use of shrinking whole towns? You won't be able to do something with them."

"And we won't let you do it either." A familiar voice said.

Shego let out another sigh, "here we go again…"

"Kim Possible?" Drakken shouted when he saw Kim and Ron standing in the entrance of his new lair, "how did you find us, we didn't do anything that could have alarmed your nerdy friend."

"Just good luck," Ron grinned widely, "we happened to walk by when we heard your laugh and we though we'd look it up."

"See Dr. D?" Shego scolded, "I told you we shouldn't rent a time-share lair in Middleton."

"But it was cheap," Drakken whined, "why don't you take out Kim Possible and we can all forget this has happened."

"Fine by me," Shego smirked, "ready princess?"

Kim grinned and took a defensive position, "always."

As Kim and Shego started fighting, Ron walked to the shrink ray and tried to figure out a way to stop it.

Drakken jumped in front of him, "stay away from the controls, you and your weasel thing." Looking around, he added, "Where is that creature anyway?"

"Right there," Ron pointed behind Drakken, "biting through some cables."

As Drakken spun around looked behind him, Ron hooked the blue villain's leg and tackled him, "just kidding, Rufus is out with a cold."

"Shego!" Drakken whined as he saw Ron getting himself ready to push away at all the buttons.

"Don't even think of trying, sidekick," Shego said as she jumped between Ron and the control unit, hands ablaze.

"He's my partner, not a sidekick." Kim kicked Shego out of the way but in the following struggle, she lost the Kimmunicator.

"KP, you lost this," Ron said as he picked up the devise. Seeing that he was not heard, Ron placed the Kimmunicator on top of the workbench and started pushing buttons.

Drakken jumped up and ran to the console to undo whatever Ron had done; soon the two were busy pushing each other away and ramming all the buttons and pulling all the switches.

"You've been practicing?" Shego asked as she was barely able to dodge another attack from Kim.

"I'm just reaching my peak while you might be getting a little too old for this." Kim grinned as she saw her comment hit pay dirt.

"You take that back," Shego growled as she shot a plasma ball at Kim, "I'm not that much older than you are."

Kim easily dodged the plasma, "and yet it gets you so frustrated… " She was cut off by the sound of groaning metal.

Shego's plasma ball had hit the shrink ray and the top was now angled downwards.

That was the moment Ron hit the 'Shoot' button.

The shrink ray started to whine and sparks flew off and a purple beam shot out to the floor.

"No!" Drakken shouted as he frantically tried to stop the machine.

"I wonder what it is going to grow huge now," Ron said, remembering their last encounter with a shrink ray, "too bad I don't have my camera with me."

But the purple beam turned into a large circular field, surrounding the shrink ray and enveloping all persons. The field flashed bright purple and then died, the shrink ray coughed once more, smoke coming from all sides, then the top fell off and everything went silent again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim was the first to regain consciousness; she stood up and looked around.

"What happened?" Kim looked aside and saw that Ron was getting up also.

"Looks like Dr. D's shrink ray blew up," Shego said as she sat up as well.

"It was the buffoon's doing," Drakken was still lying on the ground, but seemed further all right.

"Where are the remains?" Kim asked as she looked around her. The outburst of the shrink ray had overloaded the electrical system and the lair was shady to say the best.

The others started looking around as well; there was nothing in the near vicinity.

"Is it me, or does the lair look larger in this light?" Ron asked.

At that moment, a backup generator started working and the lights switched on one by one. What they revealed shocked all four persons to their bones.

The lair was not huge, it was gigantic. Or, to put it in better perspective, the villains and hero's were tiny.

"This is bad," was all Ron could say.

"Oh snap," was the only thing Drakken could add.

Kim and Shego were speechless.

In the distance, they could see the remains of the shrink ray. Even further was the entrance to the lair, seeming almost a mile away.

"Okay..." Kim said as she regained most of her senses, "we're shrunk down."

"Well doy," Shego remarked, "what are we going to do about it?"

"Maybe we can reverse the process," Drakken suggested.

"Have you seen the shrink ray?" Ron asked.

"I think my dad and the tweebs can fix it," Kim said.

"Yeah, call your computer guy and let him pick us up."

Kim searched her pockets but did not find the Kimmunicator.

"Oh no," Ron said, "you dropped the Kimmunicator and I put it on the workbench."

Everyone looked at the workbench that seemed to still have its original size. On top of it they could see the Kimmunicator balancing awkwardly on the edge.

"Okay… I think we have a problem."

"Maybe I can get there if I use the grappling gun," Kim suggested as she pulled out the hairdryer-looking devise.

"How long is the cable in that thing?" Drakken asked, "We're shrunk down to about an inch, so the workbench has a relative height of about 200 feet."

"The cable is only a hundred feet long," Kim told, "but if I can reach the knob of the first drawer, I can reload from there and reach the top on my second shot."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Maybe this was not such a good idea," Kim mumbled as she let the grappling gun pull her up. It was going to be hard balancing on the far edge of the handle of the drawer and shooting the cable almost straight up to reach the top of the workbench, not to mention she was almost out of charges for the grappling gun.

Kim reached the handle and took a little breather while she reloaded the grappling gun. Looking down to see how far up she already was she could see the rest of the group far below her and Kim had to smile at the irony that she was actually only one or two feet of the ground.

Ron looked very concerned at Kim's progress, "don't fall KP, don't fall," he quietly whispered.

Shego looked at him surprised, "I thought she could do anything, and now you're afraid she's going to fall?"

"No, it's not like that," Ron tried to explain, "I know KP can do anything, but at the same time every time she does something like that I'm afraid something is going to happen to her. You wouldn't know about that," he turned away from Shego.

Before Shego could reply, Drakken interrupted, "even if she falls, it's not likely she gets hurt. With our current size and weight, we can fall from practically any height no problem."

"You sure about that?" Shego asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Drakken hesitated, "pretty sure."

"KP made it!" Ron pointed at the small figure that was now walking on top of the workbench towards the Kimmunicator.

Kim climbed on top of the Kimmunicator and immediately saw she had a problem; not only was the Kimmunicator precariously balanced on the edge of the workbench, the call button was on the far side of the devise, hanging over the edge.

Carefully Kim walked over the Kimmunicator, hoping her weight wouldn't topple the devise.

Fortunately, the Kimmunicator did not topple over. But when Kim stood on top of the call button, she found that she was not able to press it; she was to light.

"It's not working," Kim shouted to the group below, "I can't press the call button."

"Try jumping on it," Drakken suggested.

"I'm afraid that will topple the Kimmunicator," Kim told.

"Try it anyway," Shego called, "if we can't push the button, the thing is useless to us anyway. Just be ready to jump off if necessary."

Kim hopped up and down on the button several times, to no avail. Then she started jumping higher.

The Kimmunicator started to wobble on the workbench and then it fell off.

As the devise started to fall, Kim used the last charge in her grappling gun to get away. She managed to shoot the hook into the wood of the workbench top, but the motor of the grappling gun was out of energy and not able to lift Kim up again.

Kim hung suspended halfway between the top of the workbench and the ground and she was rapidly loosing her grip on the grappling gun handle.

Ron, Shego and Drakken had been standing at a distance from the falling Kimmunicator and were now looking in shock as Kim struggled to keep a grip.

As he looked frantically around for something to cushion his girlfriend's fall, Ron saw he was too late; Kim had lost her grip and was falling down.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N**: I hope you liked the first chapter, more chapters should come up soon (this plot bunny is on fire, figuratively speaking. Thanks Mace). please R&R


	2. Out in the big world

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**Chapter 2: Out in the big world**

Kim felt her grip failing, she looked down and the ground seemed to be more than a hundred feet below her. Knowing full well that a fall from this height could break her bones and possibly kill her, Kim clutched desperately to her grappling gun. But the shock of the rope reaching its maximum extension had loosened her grip and she couldn't hold on anymore. As she started to fall Kim braced for impact, hoping that there would be something down there that could cushion her fall.

With a surprisingly light thud, Kim hit the floor.

"_So this is how it feels to be literary as light as a feather," _Kim thought when Ron crashed into her.

"You tried to catch me?" Kim asked as she untangled herself from Ron, grateful for his intentions but at the same time concerned for his willingness to get himself in the way of hurt for her.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, concern showing all over his face.

"I think I am," Kim ensured him, "lets go and see how the Kimmunicator fared."

Kim and Ron walked to Kim's communications devise, Drakken and Shego were already standing by it. The Kimmunicator was laying face down on the floor.

"How are we going to flip it over?" Drakken asked.

"Maybe we can lift one side and put something beneath the emergency call button," Ron suggested, "then we can use the weight of the Kimmunicator to push the button. I'm sure Wade will investigate when the emergency call keeps going off."

"Good idea," Shego said, "how do you suggest we lift this thing?"

"We could make a lever from some of the rubble from the shrink ray," Drakken offered, "A couple of pieces of metal should do the trick."

The odd hero/villain team went to the remains of the shrink ray in search of pieces of scrap metal that were small enough to carry. Soon they found enough to try and lift the Kimmunicator.

The group managed to wedge a flat piece of metal beneath the Kimmunicator. By using a bolt as a pivot they were able to lift the devise roughly a quarter of an inch up.

"Don't drop this thing on me please," Kim joked as she squeezed herself under the Kimmunicator and placed a small bolt right under the emergency button.

"Lets hope this works," Ron said as they let the Kimmunicator down.

They all waited for the beep that would give a confirmation that the signal had been sent, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure you pressed the button?" Shego asked.

"Yes," Kim answered, "even now you can see the button being pressed in."

"Then why isn't it working," Shego questioned.

"Maybe it fell to the ground too hard," Drakken suggested.

"Only one way to find out," Kim said, "we have to lift it up again and try pushing more buttons."

Kim's suggestion was met with a lot of grunting and groaning, but soon they had lifted one side of the Kimmunicator again. They used a couple of bolts to hold it in place and Kim crawled under and tried several buttons, but nothing happened.

"I'm afraid that the Kimmunicator is really bust," Kim said as she crawled out from under the devise, "it must have gotten some damage when Shego and I fought."

"Then how are we going to contact Wade?" Ron asked.

"We have to walk to my home," Kim told, "It's the closest from here, about five miles."

"You do know that five miles is now more like 300 miles?" Drakken asked, "I'm not going to walk all that distance."

"We'll figure something out," Kim said, "for now, lets get some rest and we go out tomorrow."

"So you're the boss now?" Shego sneered.

"Got any better idea?" seeing that Shego had no reply, Kim walked to a pack of paper towels she had spotted earlier. Ripping open the plastic, she pulled out a towel.

"At least we can sleep relatively comfortable," Kim said as she folded the paper towel a few times to make a mattress. Soon the others followed suit. Tired as they were from handling the Kimmunicator, everybody fell asleep quickly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Next morning, Kim and Shego were the first to wake up; Ron and Drakken were still fast asleep.

"So, how are we going to get to your home?" Shego asked.

"I don't know yet," Kim told, "I think we'd best go out and see if we can find some means of transportation.

"You do remember we're only an inch tall, don't you?" Shego smirked, "it's not like we can take the bus."

"We'll figure something out," Kim stood up, "lets wake the others."

Kim walked to Ron and kissed him softly in his neck, "come on Ron, wake up."

"I don't want to wake up," Ron whined as he turned around.

Kim smiled, "no wake-up, no breakfast."

Ron immediately sat up, "did you say breakfast? Where?" Then the realization of their current situation came back to him, "not funny KP."

Meanwhile Shego had snug up to Drakken, bending over she put her lips close to Drakken's ear.

"YO, Dr. D. WAKE UP!" she shouted, making the blue villain jump straight out of his makeshift bed.

"See," Kim told Ron, "there are worse ways to wake up than getting denied breakfast.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It took them about an hour to leave the lair and get to the gate that surrounded the terrain. Fortunately they were not spotted by birds or other small predatory creatures.

"I'm starving," Ron complained, "can't we get something to eat?"

"How do you suppose we get food?" Shego scolded, "You expect us to walk into a shop and buy it?"

"Look, there," Drakken pointed at a building in the distance, on the other side of the road. Both Drakken and Ron looked in delight at the small Bueno Nacho drive through.

"How many Bueno Nacho's are there anyway in Middleton," Shego asked Kim.

Kim shrugged, "I always thought there was only one."

"There are three Bueno Nacho locations in Middleton," Ron explained, "One restaurant and two drive troughs. There is also a restaurant in Upperton and one in Lowerton."

"Okaay, that's very… useless information," Shego sighed, "let's focus on how we get to the other side of the road."

"Well, obviously we can't cross the road here," Kim said, "there is too much traffic and it will take us way too long to be safe."

"How about a pedestrian crossing?" Drakken suggested.

"How long do you think those lights are green?" Ron asked, "We never get across there before the cars start to drive again."

"Well, people are usually waiting for the lights to turn green," Drakken explained, "we might be able use them as transportation."

"That's actually not a half bad idea," Shego told as she began looking around for the nearest pedestrian crossing.

It took the group another two hours to get to a crossing safely, nobody appeared to see them and they had to stay close to the walls in order not to get stomped on. They attempted several times to get other people's attention, but nobody heard nor saw them.

"So, how are we going to use these people as transportation?" Ron asked.

"We could jump on their shoes and use the laces for support," Kim suggested.

"Then we'd better take an elderly person," Shego said, "Because it will be a wild ride."

Within a few minutes, a small crowd gathered in front of the traffic light, waiting for the go-signal. Amongst the people was an elderly lady who was walking with a cane.

The team quickly ran towards the woman and Kim and Shego jumped onto her shoe, Ron had a little more trouble and struggled to climb on. Drakken had an even harder time, as he was barely able to grab one of the straps before the lady started walking.

Even though the old lady was practically shuffling, the team had a rough time holding on. But when the elderly woman was only halfway the road, the pedestrian light went red and the first cars in the traffic line started to honk immediately.

"Here, let us help," two youngsters had walked back to the woman and were helping her cross the street. The speed increase almost knocked the small hitchhikers off the shoe and they were glad to jump off when the woman was safely across.

Kim took a better look at the two boys who had helped the lady and when they had moved away a little further, Kim could see them fully and immediately recognized them.

"The Tweebs," Kim almost shouted, "I mean Jim and Tim, they can help us."

"Too late princess," Shego said, "they're way to far away now."

"But what are they doing here?" Ron pondered.

"Probably doing some kind of experiment in the park," Kim replied, "They go there a lot when they can't do their tests at home."

"How far away is the park?" Drakken asked, "Maybe we can get there before they leave."

"About half a mile, I think," Kim told, "maybe more. We need some kind of transportation to get there in time."

"How about bikes," Ron suggested, "there are a lot of cyclists that come by here before going to the park. Maybe one of them stops at the Bueno Nacho for a snack. We can then hitchhike from there."

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Bueno Nacho drive through.

"Okay, how are we going to get some food here," Shego asked, "Do we try to get inside?"

They spotted a man coming from the take-away bar trying to hold on to what appeared to be about a dozen wrapped meals. He tripped and three bag fell too the ground, spilling part of their contents.

"Aw man," the guy complained before he turned around to the bar, leaving the open bags, "hey, can I have three new Nacos?"

"Booyah," Ron cheered, "Nacos, my favorite."

"Ew," Kim scolded, "you're going to eat that? They've fallen to the ground."

Ron and Drakken didn't hear her as they ran towards the Nacos.

Kim and Shego both shuddered in disgust as they followed them.

"I'm afraid it's either this or starvation Kimmie," Shego said as she searched the Naco for a spot that had not been in contact with the ground.

"I guess," Kim sighed as she picked at a piece of the pasta wrap, not wanting to touch the grease and cheese on the inside."

Drakken and Ron did not seem to have have those concerns and were stuffing their face with cheese.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews you gave. Hope you liked this one as well.


	3. A walk in the park

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**Chapter 3: A walk in the park**

Suddenly, they heard a chittering noise behind them. When they looked up, the team saw a couple of cockroaches approaching the Nacos.

"Ew, gross," Shego activated her plasma and got ready to blast the insects, who were about the same size as her.

"No wait," Ron jumped between Shego and the cockroaches, "I can get them away."

Ron turned towards the cockroaches and started some sort of chirping conversation. After a short while, the insects walked of and went to the other bags.

"Did you know he could do that?" Shego asked Kim.

"He has his way with insects," Kim replied smugly, "and other animals for that matter."

As they were eating, the group never saw the shadow looming over them. Before they could react, a street cleaner shoveled up the bags and threw them in a trash bag. After cleaning up some more, he tossed the trash bag in his truck.

"What happened?" Drakken asked as they climbed out of the trash bag into a large pile of junk.

"We got swiped by a cleaner, that's what happened," Shego snapped, "we have to get off this thing before it takes us to the junkyard."

Before they could do anything, the truck started to move and drove off.

"We're taken to the junkyard," Drakken started to whine, "I don't want to die!"

About a minute later, the truck stopped again.

"I think we're close to the park," Kim said, "the street cleaners usually empty the waste bins in the park as well."

"Well, that's at least some good news," Shego smirked, "how are we going to get off the truck?"

"Allow me," Ron replied smugly, he started chirping again.

A few seconds later, four cockroaches appeared. "They agreed to give us a ride," Ron explained.

"Sitting on top of that?" Kim said hesitantly, "I don't know Ron."

"Come on KP, there is nothing to worry about," Ron said as he climbed on the back of one of the cockroaches.

The cockroach carrying Ron walked up the wooden side panel of the truck. Kim sighed, there was no way she could climb up there herself, especially since she didn't know how much time they had before the truck would drive off again. She sucked in her disgust and climbed on one of the waiting roaches, Drakken and Shego hesitantly followed suit. Soon all four were on top of the side panel of the truck bed and looking out over the park.

"Now what?" Shego asked, "it's a long way down from here and I don't think cockroaches fly."

"American cockroaches do," Ron gave another chirp and all four cockroaches unfolded their wings and sailed down from the truck.

"That was amazing," Kim said enthusiastically when they stood between the grass in the park, her fears and disgust for cockroaches completely forgotten.

"It was pretty good," Shego responded, but she too looked like she would love to have another turn, "come on, let's pry Dr. D. from his ride and go and find your brothers."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

They carefully made their way into the park, having to watch out for people and pets running around.

Suddenly, they heard a roar above their heads. Looking up, they saw a jet flying over.

"How low is that jet flying that we can see it," Drakken thought out loud.

"I know that jet," Kim started running into the direction the jet has flown, "It's the Kimminator mark IV."

"Kimminator… really?" Shego snickered.

"It's the tweebs' plane," Kim called over her shoulder, "since the mark II they couldn't decide whether to call it Jimminator or Timminator."

The jet seemed to fly in circles, passing over the group every few minutes.

"I think we're following it in a big loop," Ron panted, "Can't we stop for a moment?"

Just as the team stopped, the jet flew over again, but this time it hit some branches and fell to the ground.

"This is our chance," Kim and Shego started running again towards the fallen plane. Drakken and Ron followed at a much slower pace as they were still exhausted from the previous chase.

"This is convenient," Shego said as she and Kim stood by the plane. Compared to their size it had nearly normal proportions, and there were even seats in the cockpit.

"I hope we can get into the cockpit," Kim climbed on top of the jet and tried to open the cockpit canopy, "I'm sure the jet will lead us back to Jim and Tim."

"Allow me," Shego jumped on the plane as well and used her plasma to burn away the hatch that locked the cockpit.

Kim climbed into the pilot's seat, "I think the jet is still flyable and we need a secure place to be in if it takes off again.

"Flyable? This thing? It crashed, it's down," Suddenly the engines started to sputter again, "ok, I'm in." Shego quickly took the copilot seat.

"There is no more room in the plane," Kim told Ron and Drakken who just arrived, "stay here so we can find you again when we have found the tweebs."

Mere seconds late, the jet engines roared again the small plane took off.

A minute later, Jim and Tim arrived at the spot.

"I told you it was flying again," Jim told his twin brother.

"I just want to check whether the Kimminator lost something when it crashed," Tim crouched down and searched the spot where the plane evidently had fallen.

"This is our chance," Ron told Drakken, "jump into the bag they're carrying." Drakken and Ron quickly jumped into the backpack that Tim had placed on the ground before investigating the 'crash-site'.

"Well," Tim stood up, "there seems to be nothing missing."

"Hooshya," Jim cheered, "lets see if we can command the jet to fly home on its own."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"This is not good," Shego said as the jet cleared the park, "where are we going?"

"Unless I'm terribly mistaken, we're going to my house," Kim told happily, "this is even better than we could hope for."

Suddenly a thunderclap roared overhead and the sky was lit brightly. Soon after that, a heavy rain shower started.

"Oh no," Kim said worried, "Drakken and Ron are still in the park."

"I'm sure they found shelter," Shego tried to ensure her, but a little worried herself as well.

The jet soared through the heavy rain and closed in on the Possible residence, then suddenly it made a dead stop and toppled over.

"What just happened?" Shego asked as she and Kim hung upside down in the plane, clutching to the chairs in order not to fall down.

"I think we hit a tree," Kim groaned.

"What is up with this jet and trees? Is it programmed to stop by hitting branches…" Shego was interrupted by a whining noise coming from the back of the plane.

"They used J180 rocket fuel," Kim cried out as she desparately tried to open the canopy.

"So?"

"J180 gets unstable when it contacts with water," Kim explained, "and now rain is getting into the engines."

"Unstable as in…?"

"As in, 'it will explode'," Kim snapped, "we have to bail out now!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **How's this for a cliffhanger? Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is up. (I have it all planned... in my head)

anyway, thanks for all the kind reviews and I hope you will keep reading.


	4. Rain, rats and really bad news

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**Chapter 4: Rain, rats and really bad news.**

As the women jumped out of the plane, they could hear the fuel start to sizzle.

They landed on a lower branch and Kim told Shego to grab a leaf. "We have to sail away from the blast area before it goes off. Straight down will probably still get us caught in the fire."

Using the leafs as areal surf boards, Shego and Kim managed to quickly get away from the tree. But once they cleared the covering of the tree, the rain forced them down and they tumbled to the ground.

The jet fuel sputtered one more time and then it ignited, engulfing the tree in a large fireball and reducing the Kimminator mark IV to scrap metal.

Kim and Sheog looked in awe as the tree was momentarily lit up like a bonfire, then the rain put out the fire in a matter of seconds and only the part where the jet had been remained burning a little longer.

Barely able to navigate through the rain, the two women sought shelter under a piece of plastic.

"And I thought everything would be sparkling clean around here," Shego smirked.

Kim smiled thinly, "I think we're on the side of the garage, there is always some junk laying around here."

Shego turned more serious, "I sure hope Dr. D. and Stoppable found some shelter, I bet the rain is even worse in the park."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

As the rain started to fall down harder, Jim and Tim rushed home. When they got there and looked where the jet should have landed, they found nothing.

Confused, the twins decided to continue their search for it when the weather cleared and went inside.

"We're home," they called out as they tossed their backpacks on the couch.

"Did you get in before the rain started?" Mrs. Possible walked into the living room and saw the soaked boys. "I guess not," she sighed, "go get changed before you catch a cold. But clean up your backpacks first."

"But mom," the boys whined.

They heard a car pull into the garage, and soon after, Dr. James Possible walked inside.

"Hey honey, Jim, Tim," he greeted his wife and kids, "heard anything from Kimmie-cub yet?"

"No," Anne sighed, "nothing. It's so unlike Kimmie to leave for a mission without calling, what if there is something wrong?"

"Don't worry dear," James said reassuringly, "I'm sure Wade would have called if there were problems."

He walked over to his sons and give them each a hug and a ruffle over their head, "So, how did your new plane fly today?"

"Pretty good, it survived a crash into a tree in the park…" Jim said.

"… And it was able to fly home… we think," Tim finished.

"You think?" James looked confused, "how so?"

"We can't find the plane where it should have landed."

"Oh dear," Anne told, "I'm afraid your plane is bust then."

"What do you mean?" the twins asked in unison.

"Just before you returned I saw a large fireball in the backyard, I thought you were doing some sort of experiment there."

Jim and Tim rushed out again. They soon came back, looking sad, each holding a bended wing of what had been the Kimminator mark IV.

"Well, I guess you have to build a mark V then," James tried to cheer them up, "but lets have diner first."

"Fine," Jim and Tim walked to their backpacks and were about to put the pieces of the wings inside when they saw something move.

To their surprise a tiny version of Ron came crawling out, followed by an equally small blue man.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ron?" Jim and Tim looked wide-eyed at the tiny figure.

"Drew?" James asked when he got closer to see what the consternation was about.

Ron seemed to say something, but due to his small size it was impossible for the larger people to hear him.

That problem was quickly solved when James got him a small, supersensitive microphone.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Ron grinned widely, "being so small is horrible. The only upside is enormous Nacos."

"What happened," Anne Possible asked, "and where is Kim?"

Ron and Drakken told the entire story, beginning with the shrink ray and ending with the part where they found the crashed jet.

"…And then Kim and Shego went into the jet hoping to contact you guys."

There was total silence following Ron's words. The silence was broken when Anne ran to the kitchen, crying.

Ron looked confused, "what happened."

Stammering and holding back his own tears, James explained what had happened to the Kimminator IV. Jim and Tim held up the remains of the jet to emphasize.

"No!" Ron yelled, "No! Not KP, that's impossible." He sat down heavily, incapable to comprehend what he just heard.

The rest of the evening was spent in painful silence. Ron was too shocked to do pretty much anything, he seemed to cheer up a little bit when Rufus was brought to him, but both Ron and Rufus felt awkward at their current difference in size. And Rufus was still having a nasty case of the cold.

James, Jim and Tim tried to put their mind on something else and started building a growth ray with the help of Drakken, who too struck heavily, though mainly by the loss of his sidekick and long-time companion.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Think this rain will ever stop?" Shego asked. She and Kim sat shivering under their makeshift shelter.

Kim looked outside, "I'm not sure, but it seems that the rain is decreasing. I think it will clear up in an hour or so."

Both women were startled by a crisping noise coming from the back of the plastic bag they used for shelter. They looked behind them and saw that a gigantic rat had chewed its way into the bag and was now looking at the woman as if they were an appreciable meal.

The rat attacked and Kim was barely able to dodge it, she jumped up and rolled over the back of the creature. Immediately it turned its attention to Shego and charged at her, fangs wide.

Shego shot a ball of plasma into the rat's mouth, causing it to stop. The rat shrugged off the attack and returned with its own strike. Just before it could get to Shego, Kim kicked the rat in the eye.

The creature blinked just in time to prevent serious damage and then tried to bite Kim, but was rewarded with another plasma shot, scorching its fur.

Furious by pain, the rat doubled its efforts and Kim and Shego had to use all of their skill to avoid getting beaten, bitten and eaten.

Finally, after several more plasma shots and numerous kicks and punches, mainly to its nose and eyes, the rat gave up and ran off, leaving two very exhausted women.

"We can't keep this on all night," Kim panted, "and there will be more creatures."

"Yeah, and most likely bigger ones," Shego agreed, "we have to get inside, does your home have any entrances for really small people?"

"Sorry," Kim grinned weakly, "the house is sealed pretty well. That's why the rats are on the outside."

"You are sure there is no way in?" Shego asked.

"Well, there might be a way," Kim looked up, "usually, my bedroom window is slightly open. But it means we have to climb up pretty high."

"How high?" Shego asked hesitantly.

"Up to the garage roof," Kim pointed, "and then we can walk over the garage to my room."

Shego shrugged, "beats fighting off rats."

Using the rough woodwork for support, Kim and Shego began climbing the garage. Fortunately the rain had stopped by now and due to their small size the women found plenty of handles on the wall.

They stayed close to the drainpipe so they could rest at intervals on the support rings that held the pipe attached to the wall.

After an exhausting hour of wall climbing, Kim and Shego lay panting on the roof.

"We could stay here," Shego suggested, too exhausted even to look at Kim as she spoke.

"I'd love to," Kim felt as exhausted as Shego sounded, "but I think it's starting to rain again."

She had barely finished her sentence as a large droplet hit the roof close to them. Both women stuggled to get up again, knowing they would be flushed off the roof if they stayed there too long.

Finally they reached Kim's room. As Kim had expected, the window was opened a notch, providing the two tiny persons more than enough room to walk inside.

"It's good to be home," Kim smiled happily, "come on, we have to get in contact with mom, dad and the tweebs so they can get Ron and Drakken."

"Sure princess," Shego mumbled, too tired to think coherently.

They walked across Kim's desk and hopped onto her bed.

"So soft," Shego sighed dreamily and sat down, savoring the opportunity to rest.

"Come on Shego," Kim scolded, "think of the others."

She tried to pull Shego up but sagged down herself instead. "Ok, maybe a short rest isn't too bad, it's still a long way down to the living room."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this one as well.


	5. Regrowth

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**Chapter 5: Regrowth**

"Ron," Mrs. Possible seemed to have pulled herself together somewhat, "the boys just told me they finished building the growth ray."

Ron sat inside a small model car, looking uninterested at the, for him gigantic, TV-set. Next to him stood an untouched piece of cheddar. Rufus was curled partly around the car, looking concerned at his best friend.

Ron shrugged, "maybe I like to be small, doesn't matter anyway with KP gone."

"Now look Ronald," Anne scolded, "we are all devastated by what happened to Kim, but you can't just give up. You know she wouldn't have wanted that."

Ron looked up; Mrs. Possible hardly ever called him by his full name. "Fine," he stood up; even though he still didn't care he could at least pretend for Kim's mothers sake.

Mrs. Possible let Ron jump into her hand and she carefully carried him to the garage, where the growth ray was set up.

Jim and Tim laid already curled up on the old couch, fast asleep. Mr. Possible was yawning as well.

"Well, I combined Drew's design from the shrink ray to some ideas from Jim and Tim, in theory it should work now."

"I say, lets try it out," Drakken stepped on the target plate.

"Just a minute," Mr. Possible held him back; "first we need to test this on some inanimate objects, to see if it really works."

James put a chair in the target plate and set the setting for 'shrink'. When he pushed the button, the chair shrunk to Drakken and Ron's size. James put the setting back to growth, this time a blue beam struck the chair and it was turned to its original size again.

"Seems to be working," Mr. Possible took a proud look at the machine, "who wants first?"

"I'll go first," Drakken tried to get to the target plate again.

Mr. Possible looked doubtful, "no offense Drew, but I rather have Ronald back to size before you."

The noise the shrink/growth ray made had woken up Jim and Tim and they were looking with interest as Ron stepped on the target and braced himself for the ray beam.

The blue beam engulfed Ron and for a moment he had the feeling of free falling, when he opened his eyes again he saw Mr. and Mrs. Possible standing about the same height as him.

"I guess it works," Ron sighed in relief.

Shortly after Drakken was turned to normal size as well, both Drakken and Ron looked exhausted and were yawning extensively.

"I think the growing process takes quite some energy out of you," James told, "why don't you spend the night here Ronald, we've already contacted your parents that you are here and safe. You can stay as well Drew."

They agreed that Drakken would sleep on the couch in the den and Ron would take the guest room.

"Come on Jim and Tim, to bed with you" Anne said as she herded her sons to their bedroom, "its already past midnight."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Next morning, Kim woke up to light falling in from the window, and a pale greenish face leaning over her.

"Shego! Don't do that," Kim grunted sleepily.

"Time to get up princess," Shego seemed fully rested and was grinning widely.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked as she got up.

"We spent the night sharing a bed," Shego teased.

"Shut up Shego," Kim snapped, "my bed is as large as a factory hall to us."

Shego walked away chuckling, ruffling Kim's feathers was always fun for her.

Kim jumped down from the bed, "come on, we have to contact my parents, it's already bad that we left Ron and Drakken out there in the rain while we could sleep in a comfortable bed." Shego stifled another chuckle. Kim just sighed.

After they had crawled under the door to the stairwell they began descending the stairs, a very time-consuming task considering their size.

When Kim and Shego were halfway the first set of stairs, they felt the floor under them shiver.

"Someone is coming up," Kim and Shego quickly ran to the side on the stair to avoid getting trampled.

"Who is coming up there?" Kim pondered out loud, "There is only my room."

The stairs seemed to shake violently as a giant shape appeared in front of them. Kim and Shego were both dumbfounded to see Ron, back to his original size, walk up the stairs.

"RON!" they both yelled, but he did not seem to hear or see them.

"Well, if Ron is back to normal I think we can assume that Drakken is his normal self as well." Kim told.

"Why didn't they tell the other about us and the jet," Shego asked angrily, "we could have been normal already."

"Ron seemed rather sad," Kim pondered. "Oh, no," she put her hands over her mouth as a though occurred to her, "they found the remains of the jet."

"They think we're dead?" Shego asked, "then we really have to contact them."

They quickly went down the rest of the stairs and to the living room.

First they saw nobody, but then they heard very loud snoring.

On the couch was Drakken, still sound asleep, one leg hanging out from under the blanket that was pulled over him.

Kim and Shego climbed up his leg and walked to his face where they started to jump up and down, trying to get his attention.

Finally Drakken seemed to wake up, but he slashed his hand across his face, sending Kim and Shego flying. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Well, that was helpful," Shego groaned as she got up from the floor, "hey princess, where are you."

"Over here," she heard from above, Kim was waving from the top of the telephone table.

"I'm going to try and let the phone ring," Kim called to Shego, "maybe they see us then, just make sure to have some shelter when people come in so you won't get stepped on."

Kim used the buttons of the telephone to climb it and then pressed the ringer button with a flying kick, causing her to fall away from the phone.

After a few seconds, Jim came running in and picked up the phone, "Hello?" Hearing nothing, he placed the phone back and walked away, never having seen nor heard Kim, despite her yelling and waving.

"Guess you have to try again Kimmie," Shego smirked.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron woke up feeling weird, everything seemed out of proportion. Then he remembered that he was turned to his normal size again. And with that, all his memories of the past days flooded back.

The loss of Kim, his best friend, girlfriend and soul mate struck him again as well, if possible even harder than it had the day before.

As he sat up, Ron felt himself falling back into the same spiral of depression. He decided to go to Kim's bedroom, hoping the happy memories of her that were there could help him cope.

A he sat there, looking through pictures, Ron heard the phone downstairs ring, five minutes later it rang again, and five minutes after that. After that Ron heard an angry yell from one of the twins and then everything went silent again.

Shrugging, Ron returned to the photos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

******A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this one as well.


	6. Rejoin and Rejoy

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**Chapter 6: Rejoin and Rejoy**

"I can't believe it," Kim looked angrily at the empty socket where the phone used to be, "how can he be so oblivious?"

After Kim's third attempt, Jim had removed the phone from its socket and had taken the battery out, scolding the telephone for its continues ringing.

"You should know, they're your brothers." Shego looked around " By the way, what is keeping Dr. D?"

"Maybe he left," Kim suggested, "perhaps he didn't want to stay here any longer, considering…"

"Yeah, yeah," Shego interrupted, "what do we do now?"

"It may be a guess, but I bet that if a growth ray returned Ron and Drakken to their original size, it's in the garage." Kim jumped of the phone table.

"Then lets go there," Shego started walking, "if you want something done…"

"…You got to do it yourself," Kim grinned, "come on, the garage is this way."

After managing to crawl under two more doors, Kim and Shego arrived in the garage.

"I think that's the growth ray," Shego pointed at the large piece of machinery.

"And here is its target," Kim walked to a circular plate on the floor.

Easily climbing up the machine using the many wires that were sticking out, the two women quickly got on top of the console.

"Seems pretty straightforward," Kim looked at a switch that said 'shrink' and 'grow' and an activation button. "The switch setting is already on 'grow', the only thing we need to do is put some weights on the button if we want to press it."

"Only question is who gets first."

Kim started climbing down, "I'll go first."

"You wish," Shego pulled Kim back, "who says you will turn me back to normal size once you're normal."

"Of the two of us, I think I am the most trustworthy," Kim smirked.

"Why?" Shego sneered, "because you are the goodie two-shoes hero? I was pretty much the same as you round that age you know."

"Well, you're not anymore." Kim sighed, "How do you want to settle this? One of us has to trust the other."

"Well, we don't trust each other, now what?"

"I guess it has to come down to mutual respect then," Kim said, "You can go first."

"Really?" Shego smirked as she started climbing down the ray gun, "You're not going to try to shrink me more?"

Kim could not find something in the near vicinity that would add enough weight to press the button, so she climbed further up the shrink/growth ray hoping that jumping on top of the button from a higher position would give her enough momentum to press it.

From her higher vantage point, Kim could see Shego, who had just arrived on the target area.

"Ready?" Kim called out, Shego gave her thumbs up.

"Here goes nothing," Kim mumbled and jumped on top of the button.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Here goes nothing," Shego thought as she saw Kim jump down.

The ray gun started to glow and then a blue beam hit Shego full on. As bright light flashed around her, Shego had a short feeling of falling, then she felt like she exploded.

When she opened her eyes, Shego saw that the ray gun seemed considerably smaller than when she had seen it first.

When Shego looked down at the tiny Kim who was standing expectantly on the control board, she briefly thought of having a little fun at Kim's expense, just a little teasing.

The thought had barely passed when Shego felt a pang of guilt; Kim had trusted her out of respect and Shego knew she had the same respect for the younger woman.

"Come on," Shego held out her hand, "your turn."

Kim had been a little doubtful whether Shego would turn her back, but apparently her fears were unfounded as Shego placed her on the target plate and activated the growth ray.

The bright blue light flashed once more, and moments later Kim was normal size again.

Shego looked at the other girl and smirked, "were you always this small?"

Kim returned the grin, "This is pretty much my size. Anyway, I'm going to tell the others that I am alive."

"Good for you, I'm going to look up Drakken and then I'm out of your hair."

"Is this some kind of truce?" Kim looked confused.

"It lasts only for today," Shego smirked. "Oh, and one more thing," Shego turned around and shot three plasma blasts in the shrink/grow ray, destroying it fully. "No more size changing."

"Gotcha," Kim grinned, then she turned around and went back to the living room.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When she walked into the kitchen, Kim almost bumped into her mother. Her mother stared at her like she saw a ghost, which was not really surprising.

"Hi mom," Kim hugged her still seemingly frozen mother, "I'm back… no wait, poor choice of words. I was never hurt, we got out of the jet in time, Shego and me…" Kim started rambling, unable to explain everything in such a short time

"Kimmie!" her mother cried as she finally came out of her shock and returned the hug, almost crushing Kim.

Curious to the noise, Kim's father and brothers walked into the kitchen.

"Kim…", "Kimmie-cub!" James and the twins joined the family hug.

"Air… need air," Kim tried to get a little room to breath, "Where is Ron, is he still upstairs?"

"I think so," her mother replied, "I haven't seen him since he went upstairs."

"By the way, Shego is looking for Drakken," Kim said as she run up the stairs, "could you tell her where he went?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron laid face down on top of Kim's bed, a couple of photo albums lying next to him. His mind still couldn't deal with the fact that Kim was gone, he felt so sure she was still alive.

Falling back into his depression, Ron dug his head in deeper when he heard the trapdoor to Kim's room open.

"Go away, I want to be left alone."

Whoever had entered ignored his comment and walked up to him.

Ron felt soft hands on his shoulder, slowly kneading his muscles. And from the corner of his eye he saw a lock of red hair.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dr. P, I really appreciate your concern, but I prefer to be alone now."

The other person pulled her head closer to Ron and kissed his neck. Ron spun around in shock…

…And was even shocked more as he came face to face with a broadly smiling Kim.

Ron kept staring, his eyes wide and his jaw halfway his chest. Kim giggled and closed his mouth.

"KP! I thought you were… I mean… you…" Ron blabbered.

"But I'm okay Ron," Kim ensured her best friend/boyfriend, "We got out of the jet plenty in time, we just had a hard time contacting you guys."

Once again, Kim was pulled in a crushing hug.

"Definitely have to check my ribs after today," she smirked with a slightly pained expression.

Immediately Ron pulled back, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Nah, its no big. Come on, let's go downstairs, I bet you are hungry."

Ron smiled thinly, "you know me well KP. By the way, where did Shego go?"

"She went in search of Drakken, but I think he already left."

As Kim and Ron returned downstairs, they were greeted by a pair of very annoyed twins.

"You destroyed our shrink ray," Jim said angrily.

"Actually, Shego did that," Kim told the boys, "but I would have done it if she didn't. Did Shego find Drakken anyway?"

"Drakken told us he was going to his time-share lair, Shego went after him." Tim explained.

"I doubt we'll have much more problems with shrink rays from now on," Kim grinned, "if Shego is going to do what I think she will do..."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

******A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this one as well. The story is almost ended, I only have an epilogue in mind which will not take too long to publish.


	7. Epilogue

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**Epilogue**

"Curse you, stupid machine," Drakken kicked his shrink ray, then jumped up and down clutching his now injured foot.

"It was all your own fault," a familiar voice from behind him said.

"Shego?" Drakken turned around in surprise, "I thought you and Kim died when that jet exploded."

"Yeah, well as they say, a bad weed never dies," Shego smirked, "and I survived as well."

"Very well then," Drakken laughed evilly, "now we can continue our plan of shrinking Middleton."

Two plasma blasts were enough to turn the already damaged shrink ray to complete rubble. "No more shrinking, got it?"

Drakken took a few quick steps away from Shego, "sure Shego, I'll put it on my list of 'things I'm never allowed to do again'."

"Good," Shego smiled, "now lets get out of here, I've been in Middleton far to long."

**END**


End file.
